Sigh of the Tiger
Sigh of the Tiger is the third episode of Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. It debuted on February 25, 2008. Synopsis Buffalord tries to destroy the Rangers. Casey has doubts about the methods RJ uses to train him. Plot The episode opens up to Dai Shi challenging the Rinshi to find the next worthy warrior. Using his Black Lion technique, he defeats all of them. Camille arrives to praise Dai Shi, who immediately brushes her off. Back at the JKP, RJ trains Lily and Casey. Casey is careless and almost destroys a speaker. RJ defeats the two teens. After Lily leaves, Casey approaches RJ and asks for further training. RJ responds by asking for a shoulder rub. Camille begins the attack and the Rangers head into the city to face her. Camille powers up and fights the Red Ranger and insults the Red Ranger just as she leaves the scene. Casey blames himself for their failure and asks RJ for further training. RJ gives him the task of fixing his favorite chair, which irritates Casey even further. Camille prepares the next warrior. Casey finally fixes the chair and asks for another task. RJ tells him to wash the yoga mat. Theo and Lily check up on Fran as she struggles at a birthday party. They decide not to help her, seeing the "little monsters", as Theo calls them, mess up the whole pizza parlor as well as the hapless Fran. Meanwhile, Casey finishes cleaning the mat. Camille and the Rinshis begin the attack. The Rangers head into battle and unleash their Beasts to defeat the Rinshis. The Rinshi reveals his true form, Buffalord, and attacks the Rangers. The Red Ranger is easily defeated. The monster turns its attention to the Rangers and defeats them. Casey is frustrated and demands more training. RJ responds by giving him a final job. In the forest, the monster trains itself for the next battle. Camille threatens him, telling him to succeed. In the middle of Casey's training, the monster begins the attack. Theo and Lily prepare to leave. RJ tells Casey to stay behind to finish his training. Theo and Lily morph into action and face Buffalord. Casey is frustrated from doing RJ's chores. He challenges RJ and ends up using the cleaning techniques to fight RJ Casey understands RJ's teaching methods and heads into battle. With the new training, Red Ranger uses each technique to defeat the monster. The monster grows and the Rangers summon their Beasts to take on the monster. Flit monitors the fight with the Jungle Pride Megazord and the monster. The Megazord uses a new technique to defeat Buffalord. Dai Shi orders Camille to clean the floors. The teens head back to the pizza parlor, where Fran finishes her shift. RJ tells Theo and Lily to clean up while he joins Casey and Fran for ice cream. Cast Main Cast: *Jason Smith - Casey Rhodes *Anna Hutchison - Lily Chilman *Aljin Abella - Theo Martin *David de Lautour - Robert James *Sarah Thomson - Fran *Bede Skinner - Jarrod *Holly Shanahan - Camille Recurring Cast: *Geoff Dolan - Dai Shi *Kelson Henderson - Flit *Scott Alexander Young - Buffalord Notes *Most of this episode is a parody of the movie: The Karate Kid. *This episode's name is a reference to the song, Eye of the Tiger, which was made as the theme song to the movie, Rocky III. *Buffalord has the horns of a yak rather than those of a true buffalo (eg. the water buffalo). See Also (fight footage & story) ru:Дыхание тигра Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Jungle Fury Category:Episode